


you don't want to be alone

by vviolets



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunions, dream comes back!!, it just takes him a little while, now with a dream pov, realistic minecraft!au, sad!george, sapnap is an angel, so is karl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vviolets/pseuds/vviolets
Summary: The first time Sapnap came to visit him, he compared George to a wife waiting for her husband to return home from war.George wanted to say that in some ways he was – except he wasn’t Dream’s wife, and Dream wasn’t technically at war.He was just on a deadly quest to beat the Ender Dragon. Alone.or; dream doesn’t return home and george struggles with being alone
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 31
Kudos: 777





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Sapnap came to visit him, he compared George to a wife waiting for her husband to return home from war.  


George wanted to say that in some ways he was – except he wasn’t Dream’s wife, and Dream wasn’t technically at war.  


He was just on a deadly mission to beat the Ender Dragon. Alone.  


“Shut up.” He said instead. Sapnap usually never stopped teasing him, no matter how much George told him to stop, yet this time it worked. His worry must have been more evident than he thought.  


Dream had been gone for exactly 4 hours, and George was already sat anxiously awaiting his return.  


-  


They hadn't parted on the best of terms.  


“You can’t go,” George had forced out angrily, standing on the opposite side of the kitchen table to Dream, arms crossed prissily.  


Dream rolled his eyes, continuing to search for the last of his armour, “I’m going, George. I don’t have a choice.”  


“Of course you have a choice! You can choose to stay here.”  


“You know it doesn’t work like that,” Dream said calmly, finding his netherite helmet under the counter where he had left it yesterday, “If I’m set a quest, I have to complete it. It’s happened before, it's no different now.”  


Except it was different now. Usually, the most dangerous place Dream would have to go is the Nether, and George trusted that he’d be okay there – Dream knows the Nether, he knows how to survive it.  


But this wasn’t the Nether. Dream had to go to The End, an almost completely unexplored territory, and defeat the dragon waiting for him there.  


George had wanted to tell Dream as much, but he didn’t want to remind him and worry him more. So instead, he watched as Dream rounded the table towards him, the last of his stuff tucked safely away in his inventory.  


“George,” Dream had said, softer now, “I just have to do this one quest. One more, then Schlatt won't bother us anymore – it was this or take him to war, and we agreed that wouldn’t work.”  


George sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat, but he nodded anyway.  


Dream cupped his hands around George’s face and helpless, George turned his head into it, kissing the palm of Dream’s hand gently.  


“I still don’t want you leave,” He admitted - his voice sounded broken, even to his own ears.  


Dream leant his forehead against George’s, whispering “I know.”  


-  


He went anyway.  


So, George waited, guilt and nerves gnawing at his stomach, until he gave up and called Sapnap.  


Together, the two did what they could to distract themselves from Dream’s absence. George decided to clean the house top to bottom, so it was nice if Dream came back – when Dream came back, he reminded himself.  


He had almost worked his way around the entire kitchen area, when Sapnap spoke up from where he was sweeping the dining area. “Hey George, remember when we built this house?”  


Snorting, George nodded, because how could he forget. He remembered how hot it was that week, and how Dream had let him sit in the shade with a lemonade, directing him and Sapnap to build the open plan kitchen/dining area he had always dreamed of.  


Sapnap seemed to be thinking the same thing, “God he lets you get away with so much. He wouldn’t even let me take a break the first day!”  


“Oh, don’t worry, Sap. I rewarded him finely.” George laughed at Sapnap’s scandalised expression, “He made sure I couldn't work the next day, even if I wanted to.”  


“I don’t even live here dude, and I did more than both of you!”  


They were both laughing then, and it made everything hurt a little bit less.  


-  


Dream had now been gone a week and George refilled the fresh flowers he had set out for Dream’s return.  


“He’s probably on his way back by now, It’s a long journey.” Sapnap had promised, as he left to go home. He had stayed all week, but George insisted that he go back, arguing that Karl probably missed him by now.  


So, he was alone, in the stupid, beautiful house that Dream had built just for him, waiting for his boyfriend to come back to home.  


-  


Another week and a half went by. Dream still hadn’t come home. George hadn’t left their bed in days.  


Sapnap and Karl were starting to worry about him as well.  


“C’mon George, just come eat something. You’ll feel so much better.” Sapnap talked quietly to him, running a light hand through his hair, where George was curled up as small as possible under the covers.  


Karl sat on his other side, rubbing his back in soothing circles and looking across at Sapnap with concern, where George couldn’t see.  


Sighing, Sapnap gave up, “Okay Georgie. We’ll be downstairs if you need anything.”  


As soon as the two left, George let a few tears slip out, not even bothering to wipe them away with the sleeve of Dream’s hoodie, that he hadn’t taken off in too long. It didn’t even smell like the other anymore.  


George knew that he would have to get it together at some point.  


When he and Dream had been planning, they worked out that it would take around 12 days for Dream to gather blaze rods, find the stronghold and enter the End. Of course, there was no telling how long Dream would actually spend in the End, for all they knew, it could take days.  


Still, Dream was a week late.  


Pulling his knees closer to his chest, George shut his eyes tightly and wished he could sleep.  


-  


Two days later, George got out of bed. He opened the curtains, showered and changed the flowers once again. Sapnap and Karl said nothing when he sat down for dinner with them, the hood of another of Dream’s hoodie pulled over his head.  


Sapnap and Karl chatted quietly, and whilst George couldn’t quite bring himself to join the conversation, the change of scenery made breathing just that little bit easier.  


Later, when the other two had retired to the guest room – still unwilling to leave George by himself – George was still sat at the kitchen table, gazing longingly out the window.  


Making a split section decision, George shoved his trainers on and slipped outside. The rain was heavy and the sky was dark, a few stars still visible through the clouds.  


Breathless, George walked up the hill next to the house, stopping as he got to the top and collapsed onto the grass.  


He stared up at the stars again, and only once he couldn’t tell his tears from the rain dripping out his hair and onto his face, did George allow himself to wonder if Dream was somewhere out there, looking at the same stars as him.  


“Oh, thank god,” Karl said, when he walked back inside a few hours later, “We didn’t know where you went.”  


Sapnap smiled at him sadly, ignoring his obviously bloodshot eyes in order to make him hot chocolate.  


Once he had showered and changed into dry clothes, George curled up on the sofa in between Karl and Sapnap. Sometimes he appreciated how close he was with his friends and how touchy they were, especially as he settled in with his legs over Karls lap and his head on Sapnap’s chest.  


“Sleep,” Sapnap said to him, and after four days of not being able to, it came easier that night.  


-  


The following days were hard, but he was trying. On the first sunny day that week, he went to the local village with Karl to gather food, just in time really, as later that day he received surprised visits from various guests.  


For the most part, the day had been good. It was difficult to ignore the pitying looks as everyone had clearly been updated on the situation - but as he heard Tommy and Tubbo screaming “George, you have bees?!” from his garden as he helped Niki prepare a big meal for everyone of steak and potatoes, he was grateful that everyone cared enough to come out, especially when he found himself smiling for the first time in weeks.  


Wilbur took him aside as the sun began to set, and they sat together on the back porch, listening to the muted sounds inside as everyone argues over what game to play. “I was talking to Phil.”  


George looked at him curiously, “Yeah?”  


Wilbur sighed, but continued, “He knows of someone from a local village, who told him about the End lore. Apparently, it can take days just completing the portal, let alone killing the actual dragon. How long has he been gone exactly?”  


“22 days,” George answered on auto pilot, not even trying to hide the fact he had been counting every hour that Dream had been gone.  


“Don't lose hope just yet, there's still time.” With that, Wilbur patted his shoulder and pushed himself up, heading inside. He stopped at the door frame, leaning against the dark oak planks, “He’ll come back to you. He loves you too much to give up.”  


George smiled sadly, offering a soft “thank you” as Wilbur disappeared around the corner, hearing a shout seconds later.  


“Tommy, put that down!”  


He didn't move until the last of the light disappeared below the horizon and he began to hear various mobs in the surrounding forests.  


Locking the door behind him, George secretly was grateful that Wilbur had given him something to hold on to.  


-  


A month passed. George no longer replaced the flowers on the dining room table.  


Sapnap and Karl stopped coming round as much, once George had begged for them not to interrupt their own lives for him any longer. The house was quiet and George slowly began to accept that it might always be like that now.  


Any hope he had for Dream’s return had disappeared, replaced with a painful longing for the man every time he breathed.  


At first, he was angry. Angry at Dream for going on this ridiculous suicide mission, angry at himself for not going too, but mostly, he was angry at Schlatt for taking Dream away from him.  


He had considered going over to him, demanding something in return for causing this whole mess. For, if Schlatt hadn’t taken freedom away from all the citizens of their land, he wouldn’t have had to lose the person he cared most about  


It had started as it usually did in politics. Schlatt had weaselled his way to the top of the hierarchy, slowly demanding more and more of what used to be a free country. He sent people on quests for him, in order to let them stay in their homes. He was a tyrant, set on controlling the lives of innocent people for his own gain.  


Dream had snapped one day, but it wasn’t until he had Schlatt with a crossbow to the head that they made a deal.  


If Dream could kill the Ender Dragon, he could take control of the country. So, Dream set out to just do that.  


“For the greater good of the people,” he had argued when George had exploded at him for his idiocy, “If I don’t do this, he’ll start a war.”  


Dream was right of course. He was doing the selfless act, and George had to commend the stupid, brave asshole.  


It didn't make it any easier, though. Not when everywhere he went, he was met with “I’m sorry for your loss” or “He was a lovely boy, I miss him dearly”.  


Even so, George went about his life the best he could. It’s what Dream would have wanted.  


-  


A month and a half, and George walked into the kitchen to see a fresh set of flowers in the vase on the table.  


Puzzled, he hadn’t thought Sapnap and Karl were visiting today, not knowing who else would be able to get in whilst he wasn’t there.  


“Sap?” He called, still staring at the flowers – his favourite combination of daisies and cornflowers - expecting the other to come out and greet him  


What he wasn’t expecting however, was to hear a quiet cough from behind him.  


Spinning around, George took a shocked step backwards.  


“Hey Georgie,” Dream smiled apologetically, “Sorry I’m late.”  


George wouldn’t deny the sob he let out as he threw himself into Dream’s arms faster than he thought was possible.  


“Dream,” He gasped out, as he felt arms tighten around him, “Dream.”  


Pulling back slightly, George took in his appearance for the first time in weeks. Dream’s hair was longer, curling slightly at the base of his neck, though he had clearly showered whilst George had been gone. The undersides of his eyes were ringed with dark bags that George was sure mirrored his own, but Dream sported a relieved smile regardless.  


“I’m so sor-” George cut him off by kissing him deeply, threading his fingers in the hair at the back of Dream’s neck.  


Dream kissed him back hard, pushing George back until his thighs hit the side of their counter. Dream picked him up slightly, placing him so he was sat firmly on the counter, not breaking their kiss once. George wrapped his legs around Dream’s waist, trying to get them as close as physically possible.  


After a few minutes, George pulled away, keeping his arms around Dream’s neck. “I-,” he started, struggling to find the right words. Dream rubbed his hands up and down George’s sides comfortingly, waiting for him to ask what he needed to. In the end, he settled on a chocked, “How?”  


Dream started at the beginning, explaining how the stronghold was further than he thought and how he made sure to be extra careful when killing the dragon, so he could come home in one piece. They didn’t stop touching once, not when Dream told him about the terrifying void of the End or the slow journey or even how he had to stop for a week because he was too injured to continue.  


By the time he had finished, George had tear tracks on his face and was staring at Dream as if he didn’t believe he was truly there, standing in front of him.  


Nothing he could of think of to say would be adequate in expressing the overload of emotions he felt at the moment, so George settled on a whispered “thank you”, and hoped the kiss he gave Dream after conveyed what he was thankful for – Dream’s safety, freedom from Schlatt, coming home.  


-  


When George woke up the next morning, his back was to Dream’s chest and his arms were strong around his waist, Dream clearly awake judging by the small circles being rubbed into his hip bone.  


“Morning,” George whispered, overwhelmed to be able to waking up with Dream after he thought he had lost the chance forever. “I think we should invite everyone over today, let them know you’re okay.”  


Dream hummed, and George added quickly, “Not if you’re too tired, of course. I can just call them all and we can do it someday else, when you're feelin-”  


“Shh, baby. It’s okay” Dream assured, “I would love to see them.”  


So, two hours later, their garden was full of all of their friends, most of which were crying and congratulating Dream on his success.  


Even Techno looked relieved, offering Dream a sharp nod and quick grin.  


Though no matter how many hugs and well wishes Dream received, he always found his way back to George’s side as soon as possible, both needing to be touching after being apart for so long apart.  


Looking around him, George smiled.  


He would go through the last month again and again if it meant he could have Dream with him at the end of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i posted this on it's own a while ago but unpublished it as I didn't like it. im adding it here now, just so this feels completed :)

Dream walked down the path out of town, only looking back once their house was too far to see. 

George’s face was clouding his thoughts, the memories of their last conversation - longing and fear and anger - were almost enough to make him turn around. 

Considering it, he could make it back by night fall, help George cook dinner, fall asleep with him where its safe and warm. 

But Techno’s words resounded in him, carefully thought out as Dream had told the man his plans, “Don’t be selfish, no matter what George says to you. You’re doing this for your people, your family. If it’s meant to be, you’ll make it back to them.” 

And so, he went. For his family. For what would soon be his country. 

\- 

The journey through the nether went fairly quickly. When they had first built the portal, they had been lucky with the spawn, with a bastion and fortress within a few hundred metres.

George still avoided it when he could, not particularly fond of the heat and smoke, usually happy to let Dream take care of any business they have in there.

Dream liked that arrangement too, liked when he knew exactly where George was. Away from the danger. 

Of course, that was a little hypocritical, considering he had just brushed George off as he showed the same kind of protectiveness. 

His eyes stung threateningly, and he chose to blame it on the heat radiating from the upcoming fortress, rather than the thought of leaving George behind. 

It was easy to push thoughts of George and home to the back of his mind as he went through the painstaking process of killing blazes. It didn’t matter how many times he had to do it, it didn’t get any easier – blazes were unpredictable, one second passive and the next shooting fire. 

“Fuck,” Dream swore, as he felt a particularly nasty blow to his wrist, one that would definitely leave a burn. The drop of the blaze rod was satisfying as he swung his axe in retaliation. 

14 blazes later, he had enough blaze rods to leave confidently. The easy part was over.

\- 

He had been gone for 4 days, when the panic started to set in. 

George thought he would only be gone 12 days, and yet it was going to be harder than he thought to find the stronghold. 

He knew he shouldn’t have promised George that he would be home soon, he should have known it wouldn’t be as easy as the theory had stated. 

He had been gone for 4 days, and he was really no closer to killing the dragon than when he left home.

\- 

Eventually the days become nothing more than walking from biome to biome, seeking out endermen to kill and looking for shelter from the ever-changing weather. 

It was the days when the sun was high in the sky, when he found himself in flower fields and plains, that he could think of nothing but home. 

Summer days spent sparring with Sapnap, George and Karl laughing and making bets on the side lines. Winter nights with just him and George, walking through the snow in the dark, stumbling around with pink noses and gloved hands. 

He knew he had a quest to complete, yet it had been a whole week and he only had five pearls. 

Which is how he found himself camped in a deep set of connected caves, spending hours at a time walking exploring the underground, hoping for higher spawn rates so he could get home to his family quicker. 

And he guessed luck was on his side, as around two weeks later, he completed the portal.

It took a long sleep, an amour and tool refresh and enough food to heal himself 100 times over, before Dream felt prepared enough to enter the End. 

It was only once spawning on a dark obsidian platform, nothing but the unsettling emptiness of the void and a miserable cream-coloured stone surrounding him, that the reality of his situation started to settle in. 

He allowed himself an indulgent moment to think about where George was right now, whether he was angry or missing him, whether he was safe at home. A small part of Dream wished that George was high up somewhere, watching the stars like they used to, thinking of him. 

\- 

3 days later, Dream emerged back on the other side of the portal. 

Catching a glimpse of his reflection in a stray shard of glass, he took note of the various cuts littering his face and arms, the wild and distant look in his eyes.

He clutched his ribs tenderly, knowing without a doubt that something was wrong after he had been thrown off a pillar. 

It didn’t matter. The dragon was dead. He could go home. 

Except, he had to get there first. 

\- 

Groaning, he lifted his head, grabbing it gingerly when in throbbed in protest. His body felt like he hadn’t moved in days, muscles stiff from disuse. Taking note of his surroundings, he wasn’t sure where he was, other than the easily-recognisable, simple layout of a villager’s home.

Too soon, the door opened and Dream winced at the sudden sunlight, coming from the edge of what appeared to be a desert biome. 

“Oh,” The young girl who had just entered spoke, carrying a basket of bread, “You’re finally awake then. Good.” 

Dream nodded slowly, pushing up on his arms to sit against the headboard, now there was no immediate danger. 

The young girl waited for him to get comfortable, before perching on a nearby chair. “We’re not sure who you are or how you got here, just that you were slumped against our well when we woke up one morning.” 

Carefully, he replied, “I’m Dream. How long have I been here?” 

“About a week. You were in such an awful state, but we healed you up the best we could with potions.” 

Cursing silently, he realised that he must have come here shortly after the End, meaning that it had been almost a month since he had left home. 

Noticing his long silence, the girl continued, “What’s the matter?” 

“I-I have someone I need to get back to,” Dream muttered, swinging his legs from the bed, “Thank you for the help, but I must leave now.” 

“Woah. You aren’t going anywhere,” She countered, offering an arm when he wobbled dangerously, “You’re not fully healed. Take a few more days of rest.” 

But-” He tried to argue, already sitting back down. 

“Look, I’m guessing you have someone who’s been missing you for a while, right?” He nodded. “Then take a couple days, make sure you can get back to them in one piece.” 

Begrudgingly, he accepted, not happy that she made a lot of sense. 

The girl smiled in success, offering him a piece of bread as she asked about the ‘person back home’. It felt good to have some hope of seeing George again. 

\- 

2 days later, Dream prepared himself for his final night at the village. Over the course of his stay, he had grown quite fond of the people looking after him, and even went as far as to help some of the villagers with their duties. 

Before retiring to bed, he promised to return one day with George, knowing that he’d been gone before sunrise. 

As he drifted into a nervous sleep for the last part of his journey, he sent a silent prayer to Sapnap and Karl, knowing that if anyone was looking after his George, it would be them. 

\- 

Perhaps thankfully, the first person he saw upon his arrival home was Techno. 

The man had been patrolling the border when Dream had stumbled up to him, tired after two weeks straight of travelling. 

Techno was Schlatt’s right-hand man, but what no-one knew was that he was one for the greater good more than the tyrant himself. 

“Dream,” he had greeted, monotone, directing him straight to his own secret base.

What Dream hadn’t discussed with George before leaving, was his and Techno’s plan.

Since the beginning, Dream had suspected that, although unlikely, if he did complete the quest, Schlatt wasn’t going to give over leadership that easily. So, he enlisted Techno’s help. 

It was a risk; Techno could have killed him. But he didn’t, and they were there on allies. 

Dream brought himself back to present, once they were secure in Techno’s base. 

“I can’t believe you really did it,” the other man admitted, impressed.

Dream grinned, dragging the dragon’s egg from his bag and handing it over. “Wasn’t easy, man, but it was worth it.” 

Techno finally grinned, handing the egg back, “So we doing this now? We gonna confront Schlatt?” 

\- 

Schlatt’s office was shiny, a clean white building in the middle of the main land. Dream held his head high as Techno led him to the man himself, the dragon’s egg clutched firmly in his grip – a startling piece of evidence of his victory. 

“Dream,” Schlatt greeted, before he had even turned in his chair, “I see you did what I asked.” 

He didn’t say anything, knowing the ‘president’ wasn’t done, “I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to get this far.” 

And with that, Schlatt pulled out a crossbow from under his desk. “You know I can’t let you do this, Dream.” 

“I know,” Dream said, calm. “You see, Schlatt, you’re awfully predictable. But you underestimate the lengths I’ll go to protect my family.” 

Within a second, Techno took advantage of his position on Schlatt’s left to disarm him, cutting off his surpised shout with a clean drive of his axe. 

Killing Schlatt shouldn’t have felt like a victory, not really, but god it did. 

“Go now, Mr President,” Techno bowed, a small smile twitching playfully at his lips, “I’ve got this. I believe you have someone to see.” 

"Thought you hated authority?"

Techno shrugged, "Rather you than him." 

Dream could have been given the rights to 1000 countries in that moment, but not one of them would have stopped him from running straight home to George.

-

Later that night, Dream sat with his back against the headboard, stroking a hand through George’s hair methodically. 

George lay with his ear against the bare skin above Dream’s heart, sleeping soundly, though Dream could feel the dry tears leftover on his face. 

They weren’t okay, but they were safe, and that was enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> dream pov? let me know :)


End file.
